


Вовремя сказанная ложь

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, PriestSat



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Youth (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий в номере Фреда Белинджера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вовремя сказанная ложь

Фред видел, как отказ Бренды сниматься в фильме подкосил Мика. Тот будто сразу добавил к своему возрасту лет десять, а то и пятнадцать. Сидел напротив Фреда и говорил о продюсерах, закончившемся отдыхе, плане нового фильма. А между слов так и сквозило отчаянием. 

— На днях Лена меня попрекнула. — Фред был просто обязан перебить Мика, чтобы хоть как-то его отвлечь от душевной боли. — Сказала, что мои измены...

— Измены? — Мик насмешливо вскинул бровь. — Ну я догадывался, но чтобы это всплыло именно сейчас. Даже не знаю. К чему это она?

— Понимаешь, Лена сейчас из-за своего мужа ненавидит мужчин. Мы все для нее похотливые козлы, ни на что не годные.

— Пусть найдет себе нового мужа или заведет любовника. — Мик говорил чуть поживее, но с лица не исчезало отчаяние.

— Я хотел ей сказать об этом, но не решился. И вот, она лежит под слоем грязи и изливает всю свою злость, ненависть, брезгливость и одиночество. К тому же она выдавила из меня слова Джулиана, чем Палома лучше нее.

— Это по поводу постели? — Мик дернул обеими бровями. — Не надо было ей говорить.

— Она меня заставила! — преувеличенно возмутился Фред. — У меня не было выхода. 

Мик задумался, а потом спохватился.

— Так что насчет твоих измен?

— Как обычно. Я плохой, Мелани хорошая. Что ж, справедливый расклад. Я был равнодушен ко всему, кроме музыки. Да, теперь я это осознаю. — Фред прикусил язык, поняв, что свернул на дорогу печали. Мик смотрел на него и медленно погружался в обреченность.

— Лена сказала, что мама нашла мое письмо. Сказала, что оно было унизительным для матери.

— Тебе написала любовница? — равнодушно спросил Мик.

— Нет. Я написал письмо, одну страницу, не больше. Я написал его, да так и не отправил. Письмо, адресованное тебе.

— Мне? — Мик оживился. — В смысле? 

— Теперь я могу произнести эти слова вслух. — Фред колебался ровно пять секунд. — В письме я признавался тебе в любви.

От отчаяния и обреченности ничего не осталось. Мик вытаращился на друга да так и застыл без движения. 

— Э-э-э, как-то неожиданно, — выдавил он из себя спустя несколько минут, когда Фред подумал, что Мик пал жертвою инсульта или внезапного паралича. Или еще чего-нибудь в таком духе. — Неожиданно.

— Я понимаю. — Фред не знал, чем продолжить разговор, но тут Мика понесло, как машину под откос. Он вскочил, сел и снова вскочил, ероша волосы обеими руками.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал? Старый пень! Идиот! — Он схватил опешившего Фреда за плечи и слегка встряхнул. — Ну посмотри мне в глаза, ты, скотина!

У Фреда немного отвисла челюсть, к нему никто и никогда так не обращался.

— Ну почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Сам понимаешь. — Фред отстранил Мика, но подумал, что стоит быть полюбезнее. Он пересел на кровать, искренне радуясь, что староват для секса. Как и Мик, хотя тот был младше на шесть лет.

— Я очень рад, что ты наконец-то сказал! — Мик обнял друга. — Спасибо тебе за это. Знаешь, я тоже всегда тебя любил. Даже если ты сейчас солгал, все равно.

— Можешь написать сценарий, — небрежно произнес Фред. — Дарю сюжет. Сейчас очень модны такие сюжеты. Ну сам знаешь. 

Мик задрал голову, глядя в потолок. 

— Да, конечно! Это ты хорошую идею подал. Точно! Можно пригласить Йэна на главную роль! 

Он засуетился, бегая по номеру и размахивая руками.

«Вовремя сказанная ложь? — Фред с улыбкой смотрел на Мика, с головой нырнувшего в проект. — Спасительная, наивная ложь? Пусть думает, как хочет».

— А ты не врешь? — Мик затормозил и с подозрением взглянул на друга. — Ты правду сказал?

— Я почти в могиле, на кой черт мне лгать? — по-настоящему обиделся Фред.

— Ну да, ну да. — Мик вытащил телефон. — Сейчас верну своих сценаристов, будем работать. Хочешь посидеть с нами?

— Буду рад. — Фред с содроганием представил посиделки с четырьмя сценаристами. Но обратного пути не наблюдалось. — Конечно, буду рад.


End file.
